


heaven must feel like this

by theguiltyones



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf West, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, ilse is my hero, melchior and moritz both Gay Panic, otto/georg is just if u squint but i promise i'll make a fic about them soon, the parts in italics are them signing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguiltyones/pseuds/theguiltyones
Summary: Melchior asks Moritz to go to the prom with him as friends, gay shit ensues





	heaven must feel like this

_“Come on Moritz, it'll be fun! It’s in just a few days and neither of us have dates, I don't want us not to go. We can just go together and laugh at all the bad dancers”_ Melchior signed to Moritz, giving him a pleading look as he tried to convince him to go to the prom ‘stag’ with him.

 _“Melchi I'm one of those bad dancers, and I look all awkward and lanky in a suit”_ Moritz replied with a frown making Melchior laugh.

 _“It's a high school prom, Moritz. Everyone is awkward. Please go with me?”_ Melchior asked again and Moritz sighed. It's not that he didn't want to go with him, he did, just not in this way. He'd had a stupid crush on Melchior since they were kids and he knew it'd make him sad to go to the prom as his friend. But it was Melchior, and Moritz could never say no to him.

 _“Okay.”_ Moritz signed, trying to ignore the way his heart leaped when Melchior grinned and crushed him in a hug.

 _“You're the best. I'll see you at lunch!”_ He said animatedly before running off to his philosophy class. Moritz rolled his eyes and caught up to Ernst who was on his way to their history class. He tapped him on the shoulder and Ernst jumped a little before turning around and smiling once he saw it was Moritz.

 _“Are you okay? You look a little pale.”_ Ernst asked and Moritz shook his head.

 _“Melchior just asked me to go to prom with him.”_ Moritz answered but stopped Ernst from signing before he freaked out.

 _“As a friend.”_ Moritz specified and Ernst gave him a sympathetic smile.

 _“Sorry Moritz. At least you won't have to watch him with anyone else, and you'll get to spend the whole night with him. You never know, he could end up liking you back.”_ Ernst tried to comfort him but Moritz shook his head sadly.

 _“If Melchior were to date someone it'd be someone smart and cute and funny like you or Wendla or Otto. He'd never want to date me, he's probably going to ditch me at the prom to make out with Bobby Maler or something.”_ Moritz complained, scuffing his shoe against the ground as they rounded the corner to their class. Ernst stopped him before they entered.

 _“Moritz, you are all of those things too. Melchior would be an idiot not to love you. And if he does ditch you, you can hang out with Hanschen and I and we can go egg his house afterwards.”_ Ernst grinned and made Moritz laugh. He was glad he had Ernst to talk to about this and have him understand. He liked Hanschen for two years before they started dating and be would always mope with Moritz about their respective crushes. Even though he was dating Hanschen now he still knew how Moritz felt and always let him cry to him when things got bad. Ernst and Wendla often organized sleepovers with the sole purpose of cheering Moritz up. He had wonderful friends but recently it had been making Melchior jealous. Because it made Moritz sad to spend time with Melchior sometimes because of his crush he had been avoiding him to hang out with Ernst and Wendla more often.

 _“Moritz? It'll be okay. Let's go to class.”_ Ernst said encouragingly, walking in with him right before the bell rang. When the lunch bell rang Moritz sat in between Ernst and Wendla and he didn't miss the disappointed look on Melchior's face when he got to the table. Moritz smiled apologetically him and even though Melchior smiled back and sat down in front of him, he still felt guilt creep up on him. The plus side to being deaf meant he could tune out everyone else's conversations in favour for overthinking, that was until Melchior tapped his hand which was something he always did to snap Moritz out of whatever he was thinking about.

Moritz was a chronic over thinker and Melchior had learnt to pick up on the signs of when he started to spiral so he could stop it before it got worse. Melchior knew him so well that sometimes Moritz would be starting to spiral alone in his room and Melchior would text him and say ‘I can hear you thinking from here, I'm sure you did great on that test.’ and yet he was completely oblivious that his best friend adored him.

Moritz raised his head and faked a smile that Melchior immediately picked up on and frowned, reaching in his bag and pulling out a pen and piece of paper. He scribbled on his page for a minute before sliding it next to Moritz’s tray. He appreciated Melchior not trying to force him into the loud animated conversation the others were having. He unfolded the paper and read what Melchior had written. ‘you okay? I can cheer you up if you need.’ with a dumb looking smiley face underneath. Moritz smiled slightly and raised his eyebrow, Melchior gestured for him to turn the paper over which he did without question and a laugh slipped out accidentally before he could cover his mouth at the picture of Georg with bulging comical heart eyes at Frau Großebüstenhalter's over exaggerated breasts that he had drawn. He looked over and saw Melchior grinning at him and he couldn't help but smile back before nodding.

Yeah he was okay. As long as he had Melchior, even if it wasn't in the way he wanted him. Moritz pocketed the drawing as he teased Melchior and jokingly threatened to show Frau Großebüstenhalter which just made him laugh.

 _“What's another detention? At least it got you to laugh”_ Melchior signed with a smile and Moritz rolled his eyes and hoped Melchior couldn't see him blush in this lighting.

The rest of the lunch period went smoothly and Moritz joined the conversation again only to see Otto trying to convince the group he was straight again. He turned to Melchior and they rolled their eyes in unison before breaking into giggles. Moritz didn't miss the way Ernst looked away from giving Hanschen heart eyes for five seconds to raise his eyebrow at the two of them. He decided to ignore it and pretend for a second that he was oblivious to the fact that Melchior would never like him back in favour of being happy for just one day.

-

The next day was Saturday and Ernst had offered to come over with a suit for Moritz to wear to prom since they were basically the same size and Moritz had never had to wear a suit before. Moritz was waiting in his room avoiding his dad when he got a text.

**From Melchi: Hey Mo, do you want to come over and play Mario Kart? You can be Yoshi this time! I miss hanging out with you.**

Moritz frowned, he missed Melchior too but being around him alone made Moritz all weird and nervous and he was sure that Melchior would realize what was going on and be mad at him. He was so scared of losing Melchior and yet he was pushing him away.

**To Melchi: sorry melchi, ernst is coming over so I can't today**

**To Melchi: I'm really sorry, maybe next time?**

Moritz felt pathetic, he didn't know what to do to make things go back to normal with Melchior. He just wanted his feelings to go away.

**From Melchi: Oh okay, yeah next time.**

Moritz felt like tearing his hair out, Melchior was clearly disappointed and he hated letting his best friend down. He had to stop this, he wouldn't let his feelings for Melchior ruin their friendship. He couldn't lose him.

When Ernst texted Moritz to tell him he was waiting at the door he was greeted by a frazzled looking Moritz who pulled him in the door and up to his room. _“Trust me, you don't want to run into my dad. It's better if we just stay up here.”_ Moritz explained and Ernst nodded understandingly. He knew about Moritz's dad. Not the whole story but Wendla had told him that he was abusive, homophobic and refused to learn sign language to communicate with his son.

 _“Does he know you're going to the prom with Melchior?”_ Ernst asked and Moritz shook his head in response.

 _“Melchior organized a cover for me, my dad thinks I'm going with Ilse. He still wasn't happy about it but it would have been worse if he knew I was going with a boy. Even if he knew it was just as friends.”_ Moritz explained sadly and Ernst rubbed his back.

 _“He's going out on the prom night with his friends from the bank so he won't see who comes to pick me up. I just hope he doesn't get drunk again.”_ Moritz added and Ernst frowned.

 _“Hey, it's okay. We're going to have so much fun at prom and you'll be able to forget about him completely. I brought the suit!”_ Ernst responded and shoved the bag into Moritz’s hands.

Moritz pulled out a black suit with a white button up and a forest green tie and Ernst signed for him to try them on before turning away and closing his eyes, giving Moritz privacy. Moritz changed into the suit as quick as he could incase Ernst turned around too early even though Moritz knew he wouldn't and tapped him on the shoulder once he was done. Ernst turned around and grinned.

 _“Moritz you look wonderful!”_ He signed excitedly, snapping an awkward picture to send to Wendla. The pants were a little too long and so were the sleeves of the blazer but Moritz couldn't complain, it fit well enough that he didn't look like he was wearing his dad's suit so that was good enough for him. He just hoped he wouldn't look stupid for Melchior.

-

As soon as Melchior's attempts at hanging out with Moritz fell through he fell dramatically backwards on his bed. Why did he feel so shitty?

He picked his phone back up and tapped on Ilse's contact. He knew she wouldn't be with Wendla today because Wendla had church choir practice on Saturday’s and Ilse was Melchior's go to for complaining.

“Ilse” He whined as she picked up the phone and he heard her sigh immediately.

“What is it this time?” She asked, clearly uninterested and Melchior huffed.

“It's Moritz.” Melchior answered and heard Ilse close her laptop.

“I'm listening.” She said sounding way more invested all of a sudden.

“I feel like I did something wrong, it feels like he's avoiding me. Every time I text him and ask him to hang out like we used to all the time he blows me off for Ernst or sometimes it's Wendla but I don't know, for some reason when it's Ernst it hurts more? And I definitely don't hate Ernst or anything-” Melchior started to rant before Ilse cut him off.

“Do you maybe think it's because they're gay?” Ilse asked and Melchior scoffed.

“Why would that matter to me?” Melchior questioned, confused with the current conversation.

“Maybe you’re jealous. Melchior, do you maybe like Moritz?” Ilse asked gently and Melchior felt his heart stop in his chest.

“What? Ilse don't be stupid. Moritz is my best friend!” He exclaimed defensively.

“Melchi I know you said no when Thea asked you to the prom, and then you asked Moritz.” Ilse stated and Melchior frowned, he didn't think Thea would tell anyone. Not that it mattered, he was just being a good friend!

“I didn't want Moritz to be alone at prom or miss it!” Melchior tried to justify.

“You know he wouldn't have been alone, Martha was going to ask him to go as friends. He would have had Ernst and Hanschen and Wendla. They wouldn't leave him alone.” Ilse continued to argue and Melchior felt his heart rated pick up, why was Ilse questioning him about this? Wasn't it normal for a guy to want to spend time with his best friend.

“I don't know why okay? I just miss him! I barely see him anymore apart from at school and when it was time for prom and everyone was talking about who they were going to go with I could only picture asking Moritz and when I thought about other people taking him I just felt like shit and- oh my god.” Melchior ranted before realizing what he was saying.

“Melchi?” Ilse asked sounding worried, she'd obviously come to the conclusion that he had finally realized. He was in love with his best friend.

“I have to go, sorry bye.” Melchior barely squeaked before hanging up.

He knew that Ilse only lives a couple of houses down and that she'd definitely be on her way but Melchior was too badly panicking to worry about that or remember that his window was open.

He drew his knees to his chest and heaved out a few breaths trying not to have a full on panic attack. How had he not realized this sooner? God he was an idiot how did he let this happen? No wonder Moritz was avoiding him he must have been so obvious and made him uncomfortable. He started to tear up at that thought. What if he had ruined his friendship with Moritz? What if he hated Melchior and never wanted to speak to him again? What if he replaced him with Ernst?

By now Melchior was in too deep and he'd started to have a real panic attack, he couldn't seem to catch his breath and he felt like he was dying, there wasn't enough oxygen in the room and he was going to suffocate and die alone in his room and Moritz wouldn't care, would he even come to his funeral? What if- his thoughts were cut off by a hand gently touching his knee, he looked up to see his window wide open and Ilse on his bed in front of him but he couldn't hear anything and he still couldn't breathe.

Ilse desperately tried to ground him but nothing worked until she gently stroked his hair like his mother used to when he was a little boy. He could finally hear hear and he tried to catch his breath. “Melchi it's okay, it's gonna be okay just breathe with me!” Ilse spoke gently and demonstrated breathing techniques for him to follow. He copied her until his breath evened out and the tears were starting to stop. she kept stroking his hair and breathing with him for a while after that to properly calm him down.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Ilse asked and Melchior shook his head.

“I'm sorry. Thank you.” He whispered.

“I love him.” Melchior mumbled before Ilse could answer him.

“I know, I honestly thought you did too.” Ilse admitted and Melchior shrugged.

“Maybe part of me did, it just didn't click. As soon as I started saying it out loud I felt like an idiot. Who else knows?” Melchior questioned nervously, he sounded so small and fragile that it scared Ilse a bit. She'd never seen Melchior like this, and she had seen Hanschen like this a few times now so it surprised Ilse that Melchior was capable of this.

“Wendla, but she hasn't said it to anyone else I promise. Not even to Moritz. Hanschen has his suspicions. Other than that I think everyone is pretty oblivious.” Ilse said honestly and Melchior breathed a sigh of relief.

“Moritz doesn't know?” He asked hopefully and Ilse shook her head.

“No, I really don't think he does.” She said comfortingly and Melchior nodded, regaining his composure a bit.

“But, and I'm not supposed to be telling you this so if you rat me out I'll tell Hanschen you wet the bed until you were 8, I have it on good authority that there's a possibility Moritz likes you too.” Ilse said carefully and Melchior felt his eyes bulge out if his head.

“Who told you?!” He demanded and Ilse laughed.

“I can't give you my sources, Gabor.” She said cooly and Melchior raised an eyebrow.

“Wendla?” He asked and Ilse nodded in defeat with a shrug.

“But what if she's wrong?” Melchior questioned nervously, Ilse stroked his hair again.

“Melchior, it's you and Moritz. You're kind of meant to be together. And if he doesn't feel the same way he's not going to stop being your best friend. He adores you.” Ilse stated confidently and Melchior blushed.

“So, I should tell him at prom?” He offered shakily and Ilse nodded with a grin.

“Best idea you've had all year.” She smirked and ruffled his hair.

-

Sunday came around and with the prom being on Monday Moritz knew he had to try and go back to normal with Melchior. He heard his dad leave for work and pulled out his phone.

**To Melchi: hey melchi, are you busy today? there's a new avengers movie out and there's an early subtitled viewing today**

**From Melchi: Sure! I'll meet you there in an hour?**

Moritz grinned and jumped out of bed, quickly agreeing to Melchior's text before jumping into the shower and washing himself at practically light speed. As he was getting dressed he had to remind himself that this was Melchior, his best friend and he had to try and act normal because he wanted his best friend back and he didn't want to screw it up.

He arrived at the movie theater early and bought popcorn and drinks for both of them while he waited, scrolling through Instagram absentmindedly and smiling at a picture of Anna's wheelchair that her, Hanschen and Ernst had decorated to match her dress for prom. He was still looking at his phone when Melchior showed up so he jumped when he was tapped on the shoulder. He smiled back at Melchior when he saw who it was and they hugged quickly, Melchior looked really good. He was wearing his ‘dad glasses’ and a t-shirt of The Smiths and skinny jeans. He looked nervous for some reason but Moritz brushed it off.

 _“Hey Mo”_ Melchior signed.

 _“Hey Melchi! I got my suit for prom yesterday, Ernst is letting me borrow one of his.”_ Moritz explained a little anxiously, mostly to make sure they were still going together and Melchior grinned.

 _“I’m sure it looks great. I'm really excited for prom honestly. I'm glad you agreed to come with me.”_ Melchior said and Moritz knew it was genuine which made him feel better.

 _“Couldn't let my best friend go ‘stag’ alone”_ Moritz joked and he knew Melchior laughed but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

 _“The movie is gonna start, do you want to go in?”_ Melchior asked and Moritz nodded, following Melchior with the drinks and popcorn.

 _“Thank you for this Moritz.”_ Melchior quickly signed before they were in too dim light to sign to each other and Moritz grinned.

Moritz was feeling much better after the movie. Melchior even walked him home and they laughed and joked the whole way. He finally felt like they were going to be okay. And if he blushed when their hands brushed against each other's or when Melchior offered to walk him home than nobody had to know.

When they got outside Moritz’s door Melchior frowned and explained he could hear Moritz's dad yelling. Moritz assured Melchior he would be alright and he would sneak past his dad and go straight to his room. Melchior agreed but said he'd wait outside Moritz's window to make sure he got there safely. He managed to get past his dad with him seeing or hearing and waved Melchior goodbye through the window in his room. And if his dad came up to the room later to yell at him later Melchior didn't have to know. At least it was just yelling this time.

Later in the night after the visit from his father Moritz got a text.

**From Melchi: Thank you for today Mo, I had a really good time. See you tomorrow!**

Moritz fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time that night.

-

The day of prom Moritz spent the whole day trying to kill time until it was acceptable for him to put on the tux and actually comb his hair for once which meant a lot of Donkey Kong and Animal Crossing until it was 5pm and Ernst and Wendla slid into Moritz's window, scaring him half to death.

Hanschen, Ilse and Melchior were getting driven to Moritz's house by Hanschen’s big brother that nobody could seem to remember the name of to pick Ernst, Wendla and Moritz up from Moritz's house at 6:30pm.

They had organized to have an hour and a half to help each other get ready.

Wendla already had her hair done and ran off to the bathroom to put on her dress and do her make-up while Ernst and Moritz got into their suits.

 _“Can you help with my hair? It's kind of not possible to be tamed.”_ Moritz asked Ernst sheepishly and the other boy giggled, grabbing the comb from Moritz's hair and doing his best to make it look somewhat like he put effort into it but both boys knew it'd spring up again later.

 _“So I took Melchi to the movies yesterday, no it wasn't a date, and I functioned like a real human being!”_ Moritz signed excitedly and Ernst grinned and have him a quick hug.

 _“That's wonderful, I'm proud of you!”_ Ernst responded and let Moritz gush about Melchior without calling him out on it before Wendla came out of the bathroom.

 _“Can you zip up my dress?”_ She asked Ernst and he obliged. Both boys smiled and ranted about how beautiful Wendla looked until she made them stop.

 _“You both look beautiful too! We only have 15 minutes until they come to pick us up. Let's take pictures of just us!”_ Wendla said excitedly. Moritz pulled out his camera and put it on his tripod on a timer so they wouldn't have to just take selfies and they messed around and took some cute pictures and a lot of silly pictures before their ride got there.

 _“They are here!”_ Ernst signed excitedly and they all ran downstairs, Moritz was starting to over think and get nervous but he tried to push it aside. It was Melchior. Melchior was his best friend. It was going to be okay.

The door opened and Hanschen and Ilse immediately ran to their significant others with flowers in hand hugging and kissing them and signing to each other how good the other looked. It was really cute but it made Moritz's stomach turn at the same time.

He turned to Melchior who was standing in the doorway sheepishly holding a small cactus in a pretty pot.

 _“I realize you're usually supposed to give your prom date flowers but I didn't want you to be sad when they died so I thought I'd get you a plant that will live for a really long time.”_ Melchior explained with a shy smile and Moritz could have dropped dead there. Yep. He was in love with Melchior Gabor. Shit.

 _“Thank you Melchi, I love it.”_ Moritz replied, trying not to cry and swiftly wrapped him in a hug and smiled and suddenly he didn't care what was going on next to him. All he cared about was Melchior and how good he looked in a suit. He was wearing a button up that matched Moritz's tie which was definitely Ernst's doing that was unbuttoned a few times at the top and no tie and he looked so hot that Moritz could scream.

 _“You look great, Mo.”_ Melchior grinned and Moritz cursed himself for turning bright red at that.

 _“Thank you Melchi, you look really good too.”_ He signed quickly and nervously but it made Melchior smile all the same so that was all that really mattered. They all put their flowers (and cactus in Moritz's case) in Moritz's room and were all dragged outside with his camera to take cliché prom pictures.

Moritz was sure he was blushing in all of them but he didn't really mind when he had Melchior's arm wrapped around him. They took pictures until Hanschen’s brother honked the them and yelled for them to hurry up and get in the car.

They all piled in Hanschen's brothers van and were driven to the school where they had to get to the gym.

Otto, Georg, Thea, Melitta, Martha and Anna were all waiting for them outside of the gym so they could take more pictures and go in together. Melchior made a joke about Georg and Otto's matching ties and how they were gonna figure out they were in love with each other one day and Moritz laughed but didn't mention that he and Melchior were also matching because he was sure Melchior had just forgotten. He was determined not to ruin this night.

The gym was crowded and from the vibrations Moritz could tell it was very loud. Melchior complained about the generic music they were playing and threatened to find the aux cord and change it but was stopped by their friends.

 _“Melchi we love you but your music is even worse and most of it is depressing as hell.”_ Ilse teased and Melchior pouted making everyone laugh. Moritz stroked his hair to console him jokingly and Melchior looked up at him in awe. Moritz froze for a second before they both snapped out of it and cleared their throats.

 _“Do you want a drink?”_ Melchior asked quickly and Moritz nodded and looked confused as Melchior dragged Ilse along to get drinks with him.

 _“_ What was that?” Ilse asked and Melchior whined, pouring punch into plastic cups.

“I don't know, I've been trying to be more flirty with him to gauge his reaction to me telling him that I love him but he stroked my hair and my knees nearly gave out. How am I supposed to tell him I love him when I can barely speak around him?” Melchior panicked and Ilse put a hand on his arm.

“Melchior we talked about this. This isn't just any guy you have a crush on. This is Moritz Stiefel who you've known since kindergarten and who believes you hung the stars in the sky. He's not going anywhere.” Ilse reminded him softly and he nodded.

“I'm so scared of losing him.” Melchior admitted and Ilse shook her head.

“Melchi. You aren't going to lose him, it might be awkward for a while but it's Moritz. He could never leave you behind. But tell him soon or neither of you are going to enjoy tonight.” She stated and Melchior hugged her quickly.

“Thank you. Help me carry drinks back? I promise I'll do it soon.” Melchior replied and Ilse nodded with a smile, picking up more cups to carry back to their friends table. Otto and Georg were dancing to some shitty techno music that made Melchior want to rip his eardrums out and Hanschen and Ernst were definitely very obviously grinding so Melchior decided to avert his eyes back to his prom date who had started signing with Ilse about an art project they were both doing. Melchior loved to watch Moritz sign. It was fast and expressive and dramatic and he made the cutest faces while he did it. Moritz turned to him and Melchior blushed at being caught staring but Moritz didn't seem to notice.

 _“Bobby Maler has been staring at you since we walked in.”_ He signed looking annoyed and Melchior shrugged.

 _“Probably wondering how I got such a cute prom date.”_ Melchior responded trying not to seem like he was completely faking this confidence. He grinned as Moritz turned bright red and punched his arm playfully. God Melchior had to take him aside and tell him soon or he was going to end up saying it accidentally. He couldn't help it, Moritz got this soft look in his eyes whenever he gets complimented and it made Melchior want to cry. How had he not known how much he loved Moritz before? Clearly it had been there for a while.

They were there for over an hour laughing at people failing to dance and getting caught trying to spike the punch and it was eventually just them sitting at the table while everyone else danced.

Ilse shot Melchior a look and he immediately felt like he was going to pass out. He had to do it now. Now or never.

He was considering never until he looked at Moritz who was looking at his friends with so much love and light in his eyes that Melchior knew he had to tell him.

 _“Moritz? Do you want to go outside for a second to get some fresh air with me?”_ Melchior asked and Moritz nodded straight away, following Melchior as he led them outside the gym. There weren't any people hanging around outside so Melchior decided that this would be the perfect time. They sat under a tree next to the gym that was still illuminated enough that they could communicate and Melchior took a deep breath.

 _“Are you okay Melchi?”_ Moritz asked looking a little worried. He just breathed out and smiled.

 _“Yeah. I'm great Mo. In fact, I was wondering if I could tell you something?”_ Melchior asked slowly and Moritz nodded with an encouraging smile.

 _“I kind of lied to you. Well, I didn't mean to. I lied to myself really. I didn't want to take you to the prom as my friend-date. I wanted to take you as my actual date. Moritz I'm in love with you. And I didn't know until very recently so I'm sorry if this scares you and I promise if you don't feel the same we never have to talk about it again but please Mo, if you don't love me too I'll be okay as long as you stay my best friend. I can't think of a world without you with me. I don't think I'd be able to live with that.”_ Melchior rambled and for a while Moritz stayed silent and still.

 _“Melchior are you making fun of me?”_ Moritz asked looking terrified and Melchior's heart broke right there.

 _“No! Moritz I'm serious. I love you. You can ask Ilse, she helped me figure it out. I was so stupid Mo.”_ Melchior signed quickly, playing to a god he didn't believe him that Moritz would believe him.

 _“Are you sure?”_ Moritz signed with an unreadable expression and Melchior nodded before grabbing Moritz's hand and placing it over his heart that was beating a million miles an hour.

 _“I'm sure. Whenever I'm around you I forget everything else because you're the only thing that matters as much to me as you do. When I thought of other people, even just our friends taking you to the prom I wanted to cry. Every time I walk you home I always want to follow you inside. To be with you, to protect you.I was an idiot and didn't realize what was right in front if me this whole time and I think it was because I was so scared of the possibility of losing you. I love you Moritz.”_ Melchior signed, mostly with one hand to keep the other over Moritz’s on his heart.

 _“I love you too Melchi”_ Moritz responded one handed with tears in his eyes.

 _“Can I kiss you now?”_ Melchior asked with huge grin on his face and Moritz nodded meeting Melchior halfway to crashing their lips together. It was messy and salty because they were definitely both crying at this point but it was perfect.

They broke apart and laughed simply because they couldn't contain their joy as they wiped each other's tears away.

 _“Will you be my boyfriend? And my real prom date?”_ Melchior asked and Moritz immediately signed yes and connected their lips again.

 _“We should probably go inside so Ilse knows I actually told you and didn't run away.”_ Melchior said as they broke apart and Moritz nodded with a smile. Melchior couldn't help but kiss his forehead after helping him up and they walked back into the gym holding hands.

Ilse saw them immediately and squealed, shaking Wendla and pointing to the new couple. Both girls alerted the whole table who clapped and cheered for them

 _“Finally.”_ Ernst signed and Moritz rolled his eyes in response.

They kept getting congratulated and questioned but Moritz had to answer most of the questions because Melchior couldn't stop looking at him. God he loved his light.

As the night started to end and Moritz found himself slow dancing with his boyfriend and their friends he turned to Melchior, took his hand, placed it over his heart and signed _“Truly, heaven must feel like this.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write anything worth posting for months (like nearly a year) because I was super uninspired but turns out these german kids really got to me
> 
> seriously though I know this is cheesy as hell but I hope it's not too bad
> 
> this is the second sa one shot I've written in two days and I don't see an end in sight. I'M LOSING IT


End file.
